


amazon prime

by memephanniesfic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memephanniesfic/pseuds/memephanniesfic
Summary: we did it again folks





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry

Daniel Howell was an attractive young man. 25 years old, face like a prince, and body like a rectangle (according to maggo on skype). Dan was a fucking lawyer fuck you Jupi. He thought he must be the king of the world, no one could put it down like him. One day, he sauntered into a club, scanning the plain faces for someone to introduce himself to.   
His heart stopped. Brown eyes locked with blue, and Dan was drowning in an ocean of sexy. The man was tall, almost as tall as he was, and looked like sex on legs. Dan knew he wanted him. As he walked towards the blue eyed stranger, swinging his hips and biting his pink, plump lips, the man glanced up at him. He couldn’t have been much older than the brown haired lawyer, and when their eyes met for the second time, and fuck.   
Dan paraded towards the blue eyed sex god. The man turned towards the people he was standing with and walked over to meet Dan in the middle of the dance floor.   
“Hey sexy” growled Dan, into the ear of the other man, who laughed huskily.  
“You barely know me, and besides, if you think I’m going to fall for your pretty face, you must be misunderstanding me.”  
Dan leaned in, caressing his arm and staring deep into the man’s eyes. “At least tell me your name” he said, a seductive smile creeping up across his cheeks.  
“Phil. What’s yours?” He said, leaning away from Dan’s touch.  
“Daniel Howell of Howell & Howell and son inc. or something. (Thanks again jupi)”  
Phil’s eyes flicked towards his with interest. “A lawyer, huh.”  
Dan took his arm. “Can I please get you a drink?”  
Phil looked intrigued, yet apprehensive. “Sure.”  
The taller man led him towards the bar, gesturing towards the wall of liquor. “Anything you want.”  
After they ordered their drinks, they headed towards a table and sat down.   
“So, Phil, tell me about yourself.”  
“Well, Daniel--” he was cut off by Dan’s flirty voice.  
“Please. Call me Dan.”  
Phil looked slightly taken aback. “Dan. I’m Phil, I’m 30 years old and I live in London. I’m a street magician (fuck you maggifuck uebith this is my job) and I like 25 year old tall brown haired lawyers born in Reading with one sibling and a dog named Colin. They must have a youtube channel with at least six million subscribers.”  
“Well fuck, that’s me. This is getting boring, let’s fuck”  
“Oki bb”  
Dan stroked his hand over Phil’s pants, feeling his dick under his pants. It was slowly hardening, and Dan could feel blood rushing to his cock.   
“Fuck, Phil. So hot, so good” Dan started moaning, just looking at the moonLIT 


	2. Chapter 2

(fuck you jupi the sequel) anyday bby ;) ;)   
sex god before him. Phil took off his shirt, after ripping Dan’s button up dress shirt off of him. Phil took control, jumping on top of Dan and pinning him to the table in the club. He ground his hips down, caressing Dan’s face gently and licking into Dan’s mouth, feeling his hot, wet, tight mouth. He wanted that on his cock, as soon as possible. Phil forced open Dan’s zipper, after asking for CONSENT CONSENT PPL ITS IMPORTANT and pulled down his trousers, exposing him to the whole club. “I bet you like this, you dirty slut. You, looking so hot, so good for me, and everyone can see you.” Dan moaned, feeling all eyes on him. Phil pushed his hands into Dan’s underwear, feeling his warm, flushed cock heavy in his hands. It was rock hard, and Phil gently pushed Dan’s underwear off, undoing his own jeans and guiding Dan’s mouth to his dick. Dan sucked happily, pulling inhuman moans from the black haired man.   
Then they got arrested for public indecency and all of their millions of sweet sweet youtube $$$ went to paying bail. They won the lottery three years later and moved to a house in the countryside and got two dogs and everyone was happy. 

The days passed and the duck and ploop were living quite an eventful life, they both quit their jobs and became full time criers and sex symbols 

“D-dan?” Phil asked his daddy.  
“Yes baby?” he asked his little boy, following this with ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)He then fucced in the ass. “Do u want some hottu diccu”  
“¯\\_(ツ)_/¯” said danny is not on fire “Mmmfuccmfucdad”  
“Hey phil, u know what?” dan the man said to the 4 foot tall boyo. He was holding something behind his back with his right hand, his left shoulder feeling its way up Phil’s shirt. Its like a snake, crawling its way through the forest, desperately searching for its next prey. He was a scalie. He was literally morphing into a fucking snake. What the fuck. Why. Phil screamed in horror, yet there was still a twinge of excitement within him. He was filled with curiosity of what a fuckin snake dick was like. Mmm slimi.   
The Older Man™ walked backwards until he hit the wall of his bedroom. Daniel kabedon’d him against the wall and grinded his thigh against his ring finger. Phil’s bright purple eyes sparkled as the moonlight filtered through the window. Dan continued moveding his hand up Phil’s shirt, shredding it with his spiky, lizard, skin, and resting it on Phil’s Daddy Apple. He gripped his giant man hands around Phil’s pencil-thin neck and Phil speaked out, “Choke me, danny...uHHnn”  
Dan tore off both phil and his skin tight skinny jeans at once with his lizard claws and tossed phils bright burple underware right out the window, landing on the neighbor’s cat. Dabiel howell then shoved the entirety of phil’s bedsheets up his boufirends ass and whispered in his ear, “The Great™ Amazing™ Phil™, eh? Why don’t you show me this trick. Where is all this blanket coming from? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)“ 

(^^ like this thing, but in the ass)  
Phil began to pull it out, but quickly realized he was on an instagraming livestream this whole time!! xD   
“dAn oH GOD” the older boy scrEEched.  
“Shhhhhjhh baby….. Let em watch ;)))” the Dad™ told the Son™.  
Dan flipped Pfhlip around and furiously made out with him, holding the phone camera right up against their faces.   
“Hey, Phil?” He asked in a soft, quiet, voice.  
Phil’s eyes widened in expectancy.  
“I have an idea” Daddyiel said, gaining a smug look on his face.  
Dan lowered himself down, taking the phone down with him.  
With no warning, he shoved the entire fone up tha booty. Livestream still running and everything.  
‘fuCC” the smal one screamed.  
He died.  
But wait!!!  
HE resurrected!!!!!!!!!!  
Wow!11!!!!!1!

 

One day danyul and phillipe were sitting in the lounge in their browsing positions. Dan Fire Boy turned to Amazon Phillip and said “hey. wanna do some fucc”   
“maybe some succ??” philadelphia said  
“Nah man i only want the fucc” said the firey boi   
“I get u bro”   
,m . -my dog’s contribution  
Amazon prime tackled fire ant on the couch and started choking him while furiously sticking his tounge down his throat.  
Lavagirl couldnt handle the heat so he started gagging like a little bitch  
Advanced placement choked him harder until he stopped breathing  
“Whoops” said the above average guy  
1000 Degrees Knife™ woke up shortly after in dire need for breath  
Little did he know pill was naked and ready   
“Did u like that dab??”   
That was the name of their sim child and nothing turned him on more   
“YES”  
Danny phantom layed on the couch with popcorn touching him in every sensitive place  
Uh oh they both necky now  
Dannah montana says “Heck yeah buddie boi”   
After a good amount of fingering the bad one says “Pls pee on me daddy ughhhh” Phil said hungrily “more like dadPEE am i right kids” dan replies in a snarky tone. phil rolled his blue orbs.   
‘dan why the fucc r u like this’  
‘don’t cry, fuck me in the ASS’  
Phil stuck his large manhood into dans tight little ass  
Dan screamed in pain but thats what phil wanted   
As dan reached his climax phil layed down as dan peed on him as he wished. then he started choking dan again. why? bc he finna nut and wanted to help dan with his kink.  
Phip went into the closet and got out a harness and some carrots. “guess what danerino”  
“what daddy”  
“it’s time to relive all your kinky tweets. so i’m gonna tie u to all ur friends and shove a carrot up ur butthole.”  
“Well………… can that be arranged ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)” said the brown orbed younger dark haired man also known as Candle Flame  
“Open ur legs wide bby ;)”  
Amazon Instant Video took an entire fuckign carrot and fucking shoved it up his goddamn fuckign asshole. Like the whole fucking thinging. It wasn’t like a little baby carrot either it was like one of those big ass organic carrots u can get at whole foods or hwatever. He wanst fucking around he mcfucking went for it and candle man moaned like a shitty pornstar  
“YES DADDY DESTROY MY ASSHOLE”   
“Lol k u up? without me haha :P” said Amazon Rainforest.   
“BUST A NUT ON ME DADDU”  
“danyul let us play monopoly” said the amazin phillip, stoppin suddenly and pullin he dicc out. (this is not meg fyi)  
“phil ip i wanna monopoDO YOU” said the boy who was supposedly not on fire  
“phil send me 2 jail it's my kink” said the twink  
“MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)” said man who needs better fuckin posture dear lord save him   
“phil, send meh to jail mmmmm”  
phil hands him a “go to jail card” and dan moans in delight   
“ MMM sEND ME TO JAIL DADDY” said the kinky boy  
phil grabbed his spare monocle from the table to add to the kinky aesthetic and dan nearly died from the hawtness of dad- phil   
“phil you look hawt and older im wet” said the brown haired boy with an age gap kink   
giant erect donger shot up from danyul and he thot of something amazing   
“philip clean my teeth with that spicy monocle on for the ultimate sexy times”  
amazing philip nodded his head sexily and grabbed a toothbrush and toothpaste and squeezed all the toothpaste into the squish’s abnormally large mouth and began brushing the boys teeth and danyul moaned, “phILIP SCRUB HARDER”  
phil nodded and picked up his brushing speed and dan nearly orgooosamed right there  
eventually phil scrubbed so hard that his gums were bleeding but the kinky lil shit enjoyed every moment of it   
“mmmmMMM hURTS SO GOOD PHILLY” danyul moaned as he was sent over the edge and cummed all over his dads monocle   
Deck of cards looked over at the table after his intense release and saw a monopoly boy   
He skillfully took his dick and came all over the box  
“Now it will be twice as fun (and long hehehehe)” said dominos   
Advil layed out the game board delicately on the table and came all over it again   
“Now it will be three times as fun hehehehe”  
“What pawn do u wanna be?” said blue boy  
“Umm i like the thimble but it would be better if that train was up my ass”  
Anal beads took no hesitation and stuck the train right up his ass  
“U should be called tightlittleass420 on pornhub” said poopy  
Dick bitch moaned and then said “oh no i think its stuck”  
Amazon firestick said “oh well i guess we’re short a train”   
The two just sat there naked and played monopoly on a cum covered board. dan lost so phil poured the nuttttt on his head. don't cry , nut   
The end   
WAIT ITS NOT  
As the naked monopoly game carried on the one who was choked had already had 7 hotels up his ass and rainforest cafe had 4 bc he was a good boy  
Next thing u know lice walked in with no warning shakespeare who? Idk her  
“OMG LICKY ur here”  
“Im here to drink ur cum peeps” said the glittery woman  
“ok neat cool”  
She took the cup from the fridge that was filled with artichoke papas cum and chugged it  
“Thats ashame i like winnie the poohs better :///”  
She left but when the two looked outside, lopsided was dying on the curb. Probs bc of the slow shipping on amazon. (if u know wat i mean)  
Dancing in the rain had better cum :///  
The end (forreal)   
a sprinkle of glitter? more like a sprinkle of titter. or a sprinkle of NUtT  
monopolyamory amiright because winnie the dan loves it about as much as he loves honey and secks  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-not alex (definitely not at danandphilyiffs)  
-megan (danopoly)  
-jupster (sharkdan)  
-lainie (lesterp)  
-maggie (garbagedaniel)


End file.
